Divided Wars (Sonic fanfic)
by AwesomeSonic
Summary: Rumor spreads that Metal Sonic is back, with more updates and better functions than ever. Even though Sonic is worried, he has nothing to worry about because he already beat him...but something is suspicious!
1. Chapter 1

Overseeing the robot empire, Eggman nodded his head. "This is spectacular. No pesty rodents to get in the way, the perfect land to rule over...it's the best way to celebrate the summer." Orbot smiled, something he hadn't done since he was put into commision. Cubot just nodded and agreed with everything the good ol' doctor said.

Bam! Eggman put full attention to the outfield. Smoke on the horizon delcared a war. "Hurry! Release the Big boy!" Orbot's smile went away, and he rushed to the operator's room to sumon the enormous robot defense. Bam! Another cloud of smoke simmered up in the air. A blur of blue dodged through. Bam! Boom! Bang! Pow! There would not be a rest till Eggman's empire went down, and everyone on the field, Mobian or Robian, knew it.

After a few more seconds, the blurry blue object stopped in front of the Egg Carrier. "Hey Egghead! Are you trying to rebuild New Yoke again? Because it's a failure...again."

"Silence, you rodent!" Clanking steps came from behind Eggman's pod. "Ah yes, I shall leave you with the Eggman Empire's free tour guide."

The blue creature looked up at the killer-robot, at ease. "And I'll give this guide my complaints!" The robot fired missiles, and the speed demon was back in action. Curving into a ball, he homed into every single missile, and after that, on the robot's head. It exploded along with the Egg Pawns, in flames and smoke.

What the hero hadn't noticed was the identical robot right behind. The metal claw grabbed the blue racer from behind. He was hoisted into the air, trapped in the robot's hand with no escape. Eggman laughed from his pod. "Ho ho ho! Look at you now, Sonic! You're mine!" Sonic the hedgehog, the blue blur, rolled his emerald green eyes.

"Forget it, Egghead," and he had a daring smirk. Eggman began to sweat. "Not...not-"

One second too late. Seven gems spun around Sonic, closing in, making the hedgehog glow. They orbited faster...and faster...and faster...and finally, the robot's hand exploded. Sonic was a flying golden shining star. His eyes had changed into a nice shade of reddish brown. Eggman showed fear, but quickly rubbed it off. "Not so fast..."

Pow! "I mean fast as can be!" Eggman proudly interjected, "Ho ho ho!" Sonic was blasted back. A robot with bloodthirsty glowing eyes stared at him. No one would have caught the surprise attack. The robot was shaped a lot like Sonic himself, and look so familiar. Sonic got up and began to run as fast as he could. Boom! The sound barrier had been broken. Another break of the sound barrier followed, and a root was right behind him.

Sonic began to panic. It would possibly be over. "No...no..."


	2. Chapter 2

"...NOOO!" Sonic's eyes blasted open. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead. He had been in bed all along. A fox with big, blue eyes stared. "Sonic...are you okay?" The hedgehog closed his eyes again, shaky. It must have been a dream. Metal Sonic could not be back. "Yeah...I'm fine, Tails. Just a bad dream." Tails nodded. "Of course."

Metal Sonic's scarring image wouldn't exit Sonic's head all day during his morning run. Even by lunch, Sonic wasn't hungry. Tails sat next to him at the kitchen table. "Sonic, something's wrong, I know it. You never deny a chilidog..." He hated to admit, his little brother was right. What if Metal was remade? What if he was somehow back from the scrap pile? "Okay, fine...I think Metal is back..."

"What?!" Tails laughed hysterically, ticking Sonic off, "That robot's nothing but scrap metal!"

"But what if he isnt. Egghead could have easily remade him.,." Tails fell silent, and everything else in the room did too. The two-tailed fox grew shaky himself. There was only one way to find out what was up with Metal Sonic...

At Angel Island, Knuckles kept an eye on the Master Emerald as he was raking the fall leaves off the Master Emerald's temple. The Floating Island was always a season ahead of the Mobian country. One last, yellow leaf made it's way to the pile. "Finally..." Knuckles sighed in relief. Suddenly, there was a crumple of the leaves. Leaves flew everywhere. "What! Sonic!" Knuckles gave the blue blur that had jumped into the pile a hasty look.

"Sorry Knuckles...I couldn't help it. I'll help you rake them up...or blow them away instead!" Sonic began running in a circle, creating a small tornado. It engulfed every single leaf. By the time the tornado died down, the pile was back to way it was before any jumps. Knuckles sighed, Sonic could be a painful friend sometimes. "So what do you need?"

"Well, now that you ask..." Sonic brushed a leaf off his shoulder that just dropped from a tree, catching it, "I need to find some information out using the Master Emerald."

"Why..."

"Metal. He may be back, but I'm not ready to risk going to the base until I find out the truth of Metal existing or not." Knuckles queezily looked over at the emerald. It was as if it were telling him something. "Fine, but I'm the one asking." Sonic rolled his eyes, Knuckles could be a painful friend sometimes. "Fine with me." Knuckles stood in front of the giant gem and talked to it. A few minutes later he was back, sweatbeading. "I'm afraid that...Metal is real."


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic stared, dumbfounded. His worst rival, possibly even worse than Shadow, was back into commision. Knuckles looked off into space, and the blue blur knew that the news would get worse. "Metal has been upgraded, too. He can actually break the sound barrier now." Sonic was seconds from fainting. "Oh, and Metal can turn super with the chaos emeralds, too. We're busted." That did the charm. The hero that couldn't hold a candle to a doppelganger was fainted on the grass.

Tails was flying over. "Sorry it took me so long-" he looked down at Sonic. "Oh boy...Metal?"

"Yep, that's not all. Eggman has overdone the features to Metal. He may be indestructable!" Knuckles was worried himself. Tails began to think. He could make perfect solutions to pretty much all problems. "At least Sonic can turn super, that gives him a chance."

"But now, Metal can too!" Tails scratched the back of his head. Super form has been Sonic's top defense against his foes. Since Metal could too, Sonic was probably going to be beat. It was all overwhelming, no wonder Sonic fainted! Tails sighed, turning his head down in shame. "Yep...we're doomed."

Sonic shook his head and snapped back to reality. "We should find Metal and get it over with while we have the chance. He may not be in full commission yet. That would leave his defeat easy for us." The blue blur shakily stood up. Tails and Knuckles looked at eachother, and nodded. This risky mission would be worth it. "So, who's in with me?" Sonic held out his hand.

"I'm in," Tails said, putting his hand in the middle.

"I'm SO in," Knuckles interjected, putting his unusual hand on top of the other two, "Let's do it Sonic Heroes!" Sonic rolled his eyes. The phrase would never get old! At least to Knuckles, anyway. Knuckles and Tails began running off in the direction of Tails' plane, the Tornado. It would have been impossible to get to the island other wise. "Yo, wait for me!" Sonic quickly began running after them.


	4. Chapter 4

Tails parked the Tornado in front of the base. The heat was on. The flight, especially for Tails, flying to Eggman's base was a synch. Tails and Knuckles panted as they tried to catch up. "Man, we're here already! No difficult zones, no robots scattered around...even here!" It was impressive. No Egg Pawns on guard, or even doing work. "Eggman's begging us to come in...rather low, even for a rotten egg." Eggman's base seemed too empty to be normal. Sonic's mind was clouded with bad thoughts. What if Metal was in commision? Even worse, what if Metal won a battle with him? Butterflies swarmed inside Sonic's peach tummy. Sonic was beginning to fear his fate.

The cloudy skies and dead trees were a usual site. Perfect steel pretty much covered all of Eggman's property, both base and estate. Knuckles itched his head as he followed Sonic and Tails to the base's entrance. "Wow, even the security cameras are gone. Eggman never does that..."

"It's probably a trick, Knucklehead..." Knuckles turned redder than he already was. Steam even began to rise from his head. Sonic took no notice, worried enough for his own problems. Then again, Sonic knew why there were no cameras. It shouldn't have even taken Knucklehead to know that there was a small hoverbot behind Sonic and his friends...and it had a camera.

Once entering the base, Tails looked around nervously. "Ok, where is the mechanic room..." He felt the need to find Metal quick. But everyone did. Cobwebs were in the corners of the roof. "Ouch!" Knuckles yelled. He slapped his arm, and a giant mosquito fell dead. Sonic cringed. "This is really strange...I didn't think Eggman could pull off a move this well."

"How do you know he's here?"

"Elementary, my little brother," he pointed to up behind them, "because who else would spy on us?" He winked. Indeed, there was a camera robot. Knuckles and Tails nodded in a silent agreement to not talk about Metal. Sonic jumped up into a ball, flying up and breaking the spy with a homing attack. "Our secret shall be kept."

After a while, the three friends made it to a room. "Finally, we're here!" Tails tried to open the door, but it was locked. Knuckles rolled his eyes, and set a punch to the door. It broke down to the ground. Sonic zoomed in and entered. Surely enough, a robot rather similar in look to Sonic was not yet in commision. Tails rushed over. "Time to set some damage to this guy."

"No need!" Sonic home-attacked right through his doppelganger, setting him to ruins. Tails and Knuckles cheered. "Now let's get out of here!" Sonic rushed out, and Tails, along with a nervous Knuckles, followed. He had the weird feeling that someone was watching...

Meanwhile, behind a statue, a yellow robot shook his head. "That was difficult. Sonic really thought he found Metal!"

"Be quiet, Cubot," groaned Orbot, "They could still hear us! But I must agree, he'll be in for a surprise."

As the three were exiting the property, Tails pointed to something. "Eggman left a note! Here, lemme read it." Everyone gathered around the sign that was on the gate. "I've moved to a new estate in the Doomsday Zone. If you need our service, please see me there ammediately."

Sonic clenched his fist. "Eggman's going to here from me all right. The Doomsday Zone can only mean one thing..."


	5. Chapter 5

After the long flight, Sonic scratched his head and admired the Doomsday Zone. "At least there's no Death Egg," he mumbled to himself. Though Eggman's warships were in the sky, nothing had been has harmful as the Death Egg. Not even Metal. "How's our best chance of getting in?" asked Knuckles.

"Straight in, my friend." Tails flew the plane over the warships. Egg Pawns were scattered on the battlefield. Sonic hopped out, putting on the biggest homing attack he ever had. Robots exploded as Sonic gained contact, one by one. Probably Eggman knew by now that the show was on.

A huge robot came on the scene, in front of Sonic. This was exactly like his dream! He attacked the first robot, jumping back with a homing attack at the second which Eggman swore he'd never seen. "I did it, Eggbutt. The game's over." Sonic began to walk away from the battlefield.

"Not quite yet, rodent!" Sonic looked above him. About to fly down and attack was no other than... "Metal?! But how?!"

Eggman chortled. "Ho ho ho! You really thought you had Metal destroyed? It was nothing but a fake. Now get ready to die, you blasted hedgehog!" Sonic quickly pulled out the chaos emeralds, and turned a glowing gold, his eyes a piercing and wonderful brown. Metal began to have the same effects, but his computerized eyes turned green,

Sonic got up and flew away as fast as he could. Metal followed, very fast. They were practically tied to the esape. A rubber sound leaked. Sonic stumbled over his shoe and tripped, just near the side of the armada's aircrafts. He hung on the end with only one hand. Metal loomed over him, lifting his foot. "There will only be one Sonic!"

Tails tried to fly over to Sonic in the Tornado. "SONIC!" Knuckles almost fell off the wing, but stayed on. He was in fear for his friend. Sonic closed his eyes. This was it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic quickly let go of the aircraft, and turned back to normal. Metal stopped in his tracks. "Ah well. He can die on his own. Rest in peace." He flew off, almost careless of how his rival would end. Tails was in tears. Knuckles actually hid his face with his gloves to hide a tear. "So what if Sonic was a bit annoying...he didn't deserve this..."

Though Sonic wasn't dead. "if I am correct, the Doomsday Zone is above Angel Island...and if that is true, the Master Emerald is there! With the chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald combined..." Sonic paused his thinking out loud. Indeed, he was going to hit Angel Island instead of the ocean. He got closer and closer to the island and the Master Emerald. "5...4...3...2...1...0!"

Sonic turned super. The loudest blast sounded through Planet Mobius. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other in surprise. Eggman growled under his breath. "Metal! Get him!" Metal flew off. Even he was angered by Sonic's possible comeback.

The golden blur wasn't just super, but the Master Emerald turned the chaos emeralds into the Super Emeralds, changing Sonic into Hyper Sonic. Sonic was brighter than ever. As he flew up into the Doomsday Zone, Tails and Knuckles thought he was a comet. "I thought the comet was gonna come next week..." Knuckles groaned.

"Knucklehead! It's SONIC!" Sonic winked at the two, flying over to Metal. "Hey Metal! Maybe you can be super, but you can't be hyper nor can you be super because there aren't just chaos emeralds!" Plain Metal versus Hyper Sonic was too easy of a battle now.

Metal was trying to escape this time, not Sonic. Sonic. Sonic was much faster than him now, though. It only took seconds till there was a second loud blast. Only one hit, and Metal was in smithereens. The war wasn't starting there, though. Hyper Sonic began to crash through every aircraft. Smoke clogged the Doomsday Zone. "No, you rodent! Look at what you've done!" He quickly retreated in the Egg Carrier.

Every ship was crashing down to Mobius in flames. Sonic flew over to the Tornado and turned normal. "Let's get home, everyone." Knuckles stranged Sonic with a hug and a noogie. The quilled hero groaned but smiled...

Things would be okay.

Tails flew the Tornado to Angel Island. Knuckles jumped onto the wing to jump for it. "Wait!" Sonic quickly handed Knuckles the Master Emerald. He rolled his eyes; that was his Sonic. He jumped off with his valuable in hand, and Tails and Sonic flew home. "You know..."

"Yeah lil' bro?"

"You did amazing! I couldn't have asked for a better brother..." Tails paused, then smiled, "We should go somewhere for vacation!" Sonic cheered. His life was slowly getting better- and very exciting.


End file.
